The One
by TheBayMan
Summary: When five mysterious strangers arrive at Fairy Tail, Lucy's world changes forever. What does life have in store for her and her friends? When a new evil rises from the ashes, what does this have to do with the power of one, and why do two dragon slayers love her? Confused! Well... read on if you wish to know these answers and much more. NaLu, LaLa among others pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Well... here is my first attempt at writing a full blown story. I hope someone finds it to be interesting and funny at times. I won't say much about the story and it's direction right now, but I will be dropping hints along the way.

I made a few alterations and tried to fix as much of the grammar errors as I could and along with some stupid spelling errors. Spell check, what a wonderful invention... NOT! LOL

_**Some brief notes:**_

Anything inside " **()** " will contain my comments. I can't help myself sometimes LOL.

Also some of my characters use telepathy. I'll try not to confuse or overwhelm you to much with dialogue there. I'll use "** ' ' **" there in those instances.

This story takes place after the 7 year time skip and before the GMG, so I will be doing GMG at some point. My own take on it, that is. Hopefully that will be soon.

There is going to be some new characters introduced. Also some original characters may be out of character somewhat, so it should make for some interesting interactions.

There will be some romance as well. My favorite.

I do hope everyone enjoys it.

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**The One**

**by: TheBayMan**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - They're Here!**_

* * *

_**The Oracle said...**_

_"His time is drawing near,_

_you must take solace, and prepare or_

_all will be lost,_

_for one dear sole, a great cost."_

**Lucy's POV**

As I walked threw the darkness, a feeling of angst fell over me. I couldn't see nor could hear anything, but I had a feeling that I wasn't alone and I took some comfort in this realization. The pressure on my body was immense and made it difficult to move forward. Yet, I still managed to put one foot in front of the other and move cautiously forward.

'Where am I,' I thought, as my eyes tried to focus through the blackness that surrounded me.

All I remembered was a bright light, then wakening to nothing but total darkness. My mind tried to make sense of the situation, but it was difficult to do so. 'Ah! that's right we were attacked, but by who? It happened so fast we had no time to defend ourselves other than to hold hands and take comfort in each other.'

'Where am I?' I again wondered. I wanted to scream out for help but I couldn't speak, the pressure I was feeling was immense. 'Was I dead... I don't feel dead.'

'Natsu,' I screamed, but no sound left my lips. 'Where are you, when I need you the most?' 'You said, you would always be beside me.' I remember when you said that! It was right after we fought that voodoo freak, I stuttered at the thought of him controlling me. I thought I would die when your flames surrounded me, but instead of dying I felt powerful, content and warm inside, like a big comfy blanket had surrounded me. I felt like we had in some way bonded. It was at that point that I felt my heart skip a beat...

'Ah! is that a light I see,' I smiled to myself, 'It is!' Thank you Natsu for giving me the strength and courage to continue on. As I moved forward the light got brighter and the pressure slowly started to ease up making my next few steps feel easier to take. My pace quickened as the light slowly took the shape of an opened door at the end of a hallway.

When I finally reached the big dark brown door, I could see that it had a big pink Fairy Tail icon on it near the top center, just above eye level. Right below that it read, Lucy Heartfillia. 'Must be my room,' I thought while rubbing my chin curiously. As I looked down for the handle, I noticed it was in the shape of a golden wing. I reach for it...

"Luce... wake up!" Natsu said as he gently woke me.

**Master's POV**

As Makarov shuffled through his mountain of papers, one bill in particular caught his attention. A library burned to the ground...

"Those dammed Brats did it again," Yelled a fuming Makarov. "I'll show them what it means to piss me of... strongest team my assssssssssss." He said as his voice faded to a whisper, when he felt a power he had not felt since Tenrou Island's S-Class exams years ago.

He quickly jumped over his desk and burst though the door. The presence was getting closer and it was getting stronger. 'Whatever it was, it was big, powerful and scarey,' he thought. He rushed to the rail only to see a silent Fairy Tail all staring anxiously at the door. Some were cowering in the corners but most were to confused and scared to move, except for Team Natsu who stood in a row facing the door ready to pounce. 'That's my brats,' he proudly thought.

**Natsu's POV **_(15 minutes ago)_

As I walked back to the bar after having a long heated discussion with the ice princess about his stripping habit. 'I told him he had lop sided nipples, 'Yep! I finally figured out how to get him good now,' I chuckled to myself at the dumb stripper. 'That will teach him to strip in front of ladies.' _(lop sided nipples... LMAO, Natsu, you prev you)_

"Hahaha, the stripper is so paranoid, that was too easy," I laughed out loud.

As I neared the bar I noticed that Lucy was asleep. She always looks so cute when she sleeps and that smile of hers makes me feel so warm inside that I just want to hug her. That's why I sneak into her place at night... to watch her sleep, she calms my senses and I feel relaxed. 'It would be perfect, except for the wakening up on the floor every morning routine,' I smiled as I rubbed the back of my head. 'A small price to pay, for a relaxing nights sleep.'

I stood by her side looking down at her beautiful sleeping face, which was nestled softly on her folded arms. Her hair gently caressed the contours of her face and fell off the edge of her chin and gently flowed over the edge of the bar. As I leaned down and carefully brushed her hair from her face and moved it over her shoulder, I smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, beautiful."

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and said softly, "Luce... wake up!" and I lightly shook her.

"Natsu, what happened?" she asked as she looked at me then glanced around the bar. "Ah! I fell asleep didn't I? s-sorry."

"It's alright Lucy, it was a long day. We'll have something to eat and then head home for some sleep," I said as I leaned in and gently kissed her forehead.

"Okay, that sounds good Natsu," she looked up at me and smiled.

**Natsu's POV** _(10 minutes later)_

Lucy and I were still sitting at the bar talking about normal stuff _(as opposed to what, unnormal stuff... LOL)_ while we waited for Mira to bring us our food. We had not long ago returned from a mission to capture an escaped criminal, but the mission never went as planned. 'Well they never do...' I smiled to myself.

As I looked over at Lucy, I could tell she was fully awake now and slowly getting mad at me, again. 'Who knew books could be so flammable.' I thought, as I laughed out loud, only to get a smack across the back of the head by Lucy.

"Ouch... Luce, what was that for," as I rubbed the back of my head and grinned.

"Stop laughing, you idiot" she jeered at me, you know what that was for. "Rent," she murmured, "can't pay it."

"Don't worry Luce, we'll go on another mission after we eat. You can get some sleep on the train, OK!" I said with a big grin. 'I know she will cave when I do that," I chuckled to myself.

"Fine" she said, "but if you mess up this time, I'll have Ezra beat you silly." She smiled as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

I quickly jumped off my chair and ran up the stairs grabbing the first job I saw, then I ran back down the stairs and sat back down beside her. As I held up the job sheet, I yelled to Ezra & Gray, "wanna do this mission after lunch." They both nodded and went back to their conversation with Juvia. "See Luce, no problems," I said and she smiled. 'So cute' I thought.

As Lucy started to take a mouthful of her shake Mira came out of the kitchen and placed our food in front of us. I was about to say thank you, when I heard Gramps roar, "Those dammed Brats did it again". At that moment, Lucy spit her shake all over Mira and I fell out of my chair laughing my ass off. Gramps yelled something else, but I missed it because I was laughing so hard.

"Mira I'm so sorry," Lucy said as a smirk slowly rolled across her face and she also fell over laughing, which got everyone in the guild laughing as well.

Then I felt it...

**Lucy's POV**

'Mira is gonna kill me!' I thought as I laid on the floor with tears streaming down my face, as I had not laughed so hard in a long time. All I could see out of my tear soaked eyes was Mira covered in milk and a look of disbelief on her face. That's when I felt it a strong magical force was nearing the guild. I quickly jumped up and my eyes darted to the doors as Ezra and Gray ran to the center of the guild.

"Do you feel that Natsu," Ezra said as Natsu stood up and looked around.

"Ya and it's outside the doors now, so get ready," Natsu said.

We all prepared ourselves for battle not knowing what was gonna come through the doors. We were not gonna let it hurt our family. No matter what we would protect them and do what was needed. I reached for Leo and Capricorns keys, Natsu's arms flamed up, Gray formed a sword and shield and Ezra reequipped into her Lightning Empress Armor. We were ready, but for what?

The guild was eerily quiet only the sound of a door slamming behind us was heard. I could feel sweat starting to form on my forehead and hands and my stomach was starting to turn. I never felt like this before. Something big was coming and I was scared, I could sense that I was not the only one in the guild who felt that way either.

"I don't want to die today," I whispered to myself.

"We won't Luce, don't worry," Natsu said with gusto, "I'm fired up."

"Thank you," I felt strangely relieved and warm inside when Natsu said that.

At that moment the guild doors slowly opened and a bright light shined throughout the guild forcing everyone to look away or shield their eyes. A few moments later I looked up and saw four hooded figures standing in the doorway.

As the figures walked through the doorway, I noticed the first two walk in and walk halfway down the stairs and move to either side leaving a pathway between them. They were followed by the other two hooded figures who stood at the edge of the stairs and also moved to either side. It was if they were making way for someone important.

What caught my eye was the sheer size of the first two men. They were both Tall, well built and powerful, especially the one on the right who was wearing tight black leather pants with black combat boots. The odd part was his hooded cloak, which reached down to the floor and opened near his knees. It was black, with a hint of blue at the bottom but became more prominent the closer it got to his head. At his head, it was almost all blue, except for some faint streaks of black. It seemed to flow around his body as if it was apart of him... almost alive in a sense, shimmering as it moved. He was definitely the powerful force we felt earlier.

The Man on the left was a little shorter than the one on the right, but he felt very intimidating. He was also dressed in black from head to toe. He had on black loose fitting jeans, black cowboy boots with silver studs and his cloak had the same look, texture and feel to it that the others had. The only difference was his had silver trim and large silver spikes that started at his shoulders and ran down his arms, getting smaller as they reached his cuffs.

They both looked at us and snarled, causing us to step back and prepare for combat.

The two in the back seemed to be different then the two in front. They gave of a more comforting aura.

The man on the right in the back was slightly shorter then the two on the stairs, but he felt very powerful as well. He was covered in red from his combat boots to his leather pants. I could make out that he had a red v-neck shirt on beneath his cloak and his cloak was blood red at the hood and slowly faded to orange at the bottom. It was the same as the others, except for two orange spikes that protruded out of each shoulder and curved away from his head. 'Looks like horns,' I thought. 'Weird!'

The last one on the left was shorter then the rest and appeared to be female and pretty endowed at that. 'I felt small all of a sudden,' as I laughed to myself. I shook my head trying to get my mind focused again. 'What was I thinking at a time like this.'

She wore Light blue open toe sandals that laced up to her knees. Well that was as far as I could see as her cloak covered the rest of her form. It was a deep shade of blue with light blue speckled throughout, it almost seemed to glow as it flowed over her small frame. Peaking out the sides of her hood, I could see wisps of blue hair. Looking at her I just can't help but smile. 'Why?' I thought.

As they stood there it seemed like an eternity had passed. "What do you want?" someone hoarsely said. They looked around the room, looking us over almost as if they were assessing us and then they said in unison with a loud roar, "QUIET." Everyone drew back in fear, but we could not stay quiet and Ezra said in a stern voice "What business do you have here with us?"

The silence was deafening... they never responded. I cleared my throat as I asked, "who are you and why are you here?" And almost immediately the big one with the black and Blue cloak spoke in a hushed tone "quiet child." I felt like I was being scolded. It was a weird feeling and it also felt strangely familiar. My body froze for a moment and my mind wandered to my childhood. 'That was strange,' I curiously thought.

Just at that moment another cloaked figure walked in the door. This one also seemed to be a female as well, but her cloak was different from the others and only went down to her knees. It was black with blue trim and appeared to be made out of some sort of cotton like material, but it wasn't the same flowing material as the the others wore. She had on Black leather pants, that was stuffed inside of black leather boots that went past her knees.

The moment she walked in I felt calm and content. I never noticed what I was doing until Ezra yelled at me, "LUCY! don't put your keys away!" "Huh... why did I do that?" I said in a confused voice. "S-sorry," I said, as I nervously pulled a key back out. I could have sworn that I saw that female give my a friendly little smile, that made me feel so warm and relaxed.

**AN POV**

As the female in the black with blue accents cloak walked in, she stopped and stared at Lucy and gently smiled. Then she looked at each of the other four figures at the doors and on the steps and she smiled again. Three of them placed their hands to their sides and politely bowed to her and she in turn lowered her head a little in response to them. Then the large man with the black and blue cloak held out his hand as if to gesture for her to come forward. She did and she stopped at his side and slowly leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. He smiled a little.

The woman in black then looked out over the guild, then up to Master Makarov and then back to Team Natsu. Then she looked back to her companions and they nodded to her. She again looked back toward us and slowly walked down the rest of the stairs and walked towards Team Natsu. They slightly raised their weapons at her approach, when suddenly the large man in the black and blue cloak growled and they quickly lowered their weapons.

As she stopped in front of them she looked at each of them with smile on her face, then she waved her hand over the four of them and their weapons disappeared. She looked at them for a few moments and then looked back at her companions for a moment and then back at team Natsu again with a big smile on her face and almost seemed like she was laughing at Natsu. They all seemed to have smile on their faces now as well.

**Celestia's POV** _(She uses Telepathy)_

As I looked at the four warriors in front of me, I couldn't help but smile and feel so proud of myself and my accomplishments. I chanted a spell to myself and passed a hand over them and said 'release' and their weapons withdrew. They looked a little confused especially Natsu. 'Oh he's just so cute and adorable, I wanna pinch his cheeks. Acky can I, can I please...' she begged.

'No! Now grow up woman,' he said with a little laugh.

'You're no fun Acky' she pouted.

'OMG! you're just like your mother... how old are you again?' he laughed. _(I'm gonna have fun with these two, hehehe)_

'Don't they look cute together, they'll make a fine couple' she said. They all agreed and laughed.

'Now woman, get on with it,' Acky said.

'Fine, if I must.' she pouted. 'And stop calling me woman, that's your fault isn't it.' I looked back at him on the left step with a scrunched up face and stuck out my tongue.

With that, Acy smacked himself in the forehead and said aloud. "why me, God, why me" and the other three burst out laughing. Everyone in the guild just laughed.

'You still love me right Acky' she said happily.

'Yes Dear,' was all he said.

I looked up at Master Makarov and said, "Master may I speak with you in private." He looked at me as if he was trying to figure out who or what we were. "I'm sorry I should have introduced myself earlier, I'm Celestia and they are my family. We mean you and your children no harm," I said in my most angelic voice. "Your children are as precious to us as they are to you, perhaps more so," I kindly said.

"Please come up to my office, Celestia," Master said, "oh and Mira, see to it that our guests are cared for."

"Yes Master," she said with a smile.

"Oh! and you brats, don't cause any problems," he warned them in a stern tone.

"Yes" they all said in unison.

**AN POV**

Celestia slowly started to walk towards the stairs at the back of the guild. As she walked pass Lucy she gently raised her hand and ran it across Lucy's cheek. With that Lucy started to fall towards the floor, but before she could hit the floor she was gently held in a princess carry by none other than the man with the black and blue cloak.

"Be careful" he roared at Celestia.

"I'm sorry Acky, I didn't think she would pass out," she choked out with a tear in her eye.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled, "GIVE HER TO ME," he demanded.

Acky loudly growled at Natsu, as he pulled Lucy in tighter to his chest. As everyone stared in surprise he reached down and placed a soft loving kiss on Lucy's forehead and then placed one on her cheek. He smiled so brightly, that everyone just looked at him with awe.

"So cute!" Mira exclaimed.

"Acky sweety, please give Lucy to Natsu," she warmly said.

"No! I won't" he snarled.

"Hand her over now, Acnologia." she yelled. "Don't make me get mad at you, you won't like it."

"FINE! listen kid hurt her and I'll rip you apart," Acky roared.

"Natsu take her to the infirmary," Master spoke while trying to calm his nerves.

"Sure thing Gramps" Natsu said while giving a big toothy grin. And with that Celestia could not be held back anymore as she reached out and pinched Natsu cheeks.

"He's so adorable Iggy, I'm gonna keep him," she squealed.

"As you wish Celestia" the man in red replied with a big toothy grin.

"Let him go woman," Acky said. She did but with reservations. "Go Natsu, while you still can" he smiled. "And Please... treat her well, son." Celestia smiled at that.

"Well, Iggy said we could keep him," she said and Acky laughed.

As Gray looked at Natsu gently holding Lucy and then back to Acnologia, he said to Ezra with a laugh, "this is gonna be fun."

Ezra smiled back and said, "yup, we need to charge admission."

As Natsu turned around he noticed an empty guild. "Huh!, where is everyone Gramps?" He said.

"They all ran away when Celestia called Acky, Acnologia," he said grinning. "Buggers didn't bother to take me with them, ungrateful brats," he said under his breath. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh! Laxus, go and bring those cowards back... no, scratch that, drag their sorry asses back here," Makarov yelled.

**Laxus's POV**

"Sure thing Gramps! I'm in the mood to hurt someone anyway. Might as well be those cowards," I growled as I looked at Natsu holding Lucy. 'Every time I see Lucy and Natsu together I get frustrated, none of this makes any sense to me, she said she loved me, I'm so confused,' I thought as I walked out the back door.

**Celestia's POV**

'Oh! hahaha, see that Acky? I happily said, 'Maybe he's the one, I need to check in to this further.'

'Celestia, I hope you're right, that would make everything so much easier,' Acky said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

I wrote this chapter two weeks ago and I put it on hold. I just had to play with Celestia and Acnologia's characters a little bit... they were just to cute to pass up. Search for Acnologia's Remorse if you wish to check it out. I also wanted to be sure that I had everything in the first chapter that I would need down the road. BTW, thank you to those that did read Acnologia's Remorse, especially Bentears, your kind words made my day.

I'll try to update every 7 - 10 days, so please be patient as I suck at typing. LOL Not so good with grammar and spelling either.

So, please let me know what you think and thank you for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

A big thank you to those of you who have shown some interest in this story. I will try my best to write something that you all may enjoy. This was fun writting but I never intended for my chapters to be as long as they are, but I seem to be getting carried away a bit. So have patience with me, as I find my way.

Please forgive my errors in grammar and spelling. There were lots in the first chapter so I fixed some of them.

**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Family Pt.1**_

* * *

**Master's POV**

As I slowly walked into my office I was still trying to make sense of what I had just witnessed. These five strangers seem to know us quite well, but I knew very little about them. All I knew is that they are very powerful and one of them seems to be Acnologia. 'I wonder if he is related to the Dragon that attacked us not so many years ago,' I thought as I rounded my desk and pulled out my chair.

I was about to sit down when Celestia walked up to the door and said, "Master, may I come in."

"Please do child," I said with a warm smile as she giggled back at me.

"Child! It has been a very long time since someone referred to me in that fashion," she said as a light blush crossed her cheeks, "aren't you the sweet thing."

"I'm sorry if I've offended you," I said, hoping I haven't goofed.

"No! not at all, I'm flattered actually," she said as she looked around the room.

"Please have a seat my dear, oops I did it again, sorry," I apologized again. 'I 'm such a dumbass, what the heck is wrong with me today?' I wondered as I looked at her and she was laughing. 'Guess I'm fine then.'

"So what would you like to see me about Celestia?" I inquired. "Oh! pardon my manners, please have a seat," I said as I sat down. 'Where is my head today, I should have waited for her to sit first before I sat... dammed brats are wearing of on me. 'This is just weird... she reminds me of someone, but who could it be?' as thoughts of various members ran threw my mind. "AH, THAT'S IT!" I shouted.

**Celestia's POV**

"Hmmm! pardon me Master, what were you saying," I said as I scratched my head in confusion.

"You remind me of someone Celestia, I just can't put my finger on it just yet," he laughed.

"Really, that's interesting," I Said as I scanned the room. 'I know you're here, come out please,' I asked politely while waiting for a response. 'Don't ignore me... show yourself!' I demanded, as I tilted my head to the side trying to sense her location.

"Is everything alright my dear," Master quietly asked.

"I'm sorry Master, if you'll indulge me for a moment," I said as I was starting to get a little frustrated.

"Sure, please go ahead," he said.

"Mother, come out here, I know you're here," I asked as I continued to scan the room.

"Pardon me..." Master started to say as I held up my finger to my lips motioning for him to be quiet.

"Please one moment Master," I said abruptly.

"Mother, get out here now," I loudly said as my blood pressure started to rise, "Don't make me come in there and get you."

With that, a golden glow filled the room for a few moments and there sitting on the edge of Master's desk was Mavis Vermillion. She looked no more than fourteen years old and had on a white short sleeve dress that hung down below her knees. She was happily swinging her legs back in forth in a child like manner, while she slowly looked around the room and stopped as her eyes met mine. On either side of her head were two small wings holding back her long, curly blond locks and her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at me. She then proceeded to fold her arms in front of her chest and pout.

"Geez, so noisy, what do you want daughter?" she said in a huff.

"Why didn't you come see me when I got here," I shot back at her.

"Didn't wanna-a..." she said with a big grin on her face. "You're scarey when you're mad."

"By the way Third, don't ever make her mad, you won't like her when she's mad... she's scary," Mavis said as she smiled at Makarov.

"J-Just a second..." Master said questioning us, " Mother and daughter... I'm lost."

"Ah sorry Master, I should introduce my self properly," I said with a smile.

"I've had many names over the years, but my real name is Layla Vermillion. I am Mavis Vermillion's daughter. I am also known as Celestia, Queen of the Dragon Realm and that tall gentle man downstairs is my beloved husband Aconlogia," I said with great pride.

"Oh my that is a lot to take in... j-just a second, Aconlogia, you mean the dragon Aconlogia?" he asked as he leaned forward to hear my response.

"Yes Master, that is correct, they are one and the same, but there is more..." I said and was interrupted.

"You mean the one who nearly killed all of us seven years ago," he shot back in anger.

"Don't you dear take that tone of voice with me, that was your mistake not Ackys. You screwed up the exam dates," I roared back at him. "You arrived at the island a week early, it was lucky no one was hurt because of that. Thankfully Mother woke in time or Acky would have hurt our baby and your children," I added.

As I stared at him, waiting for a response, he pulled open a desk drawer and lifted out his Itinerary and quickly thumbed through the pages. He dropped it on the desk and looked as white as a ghost.

"Oh my God, I screwed up big time, it's all my fault," he said with a look of horror on his face and tears in his eyes. "I didn't realize... I am so sorry," he whispered. "It was that stupid week long party that caused this, I really made a mess of things."

"Excuses don't cut it and never, EVER raise your voice at me again... understood!" I glared back at him. "If you ever speak badly of Acky again, I won't hesitate to level this place faster than you can say, sorry, GOT IT?" I roared.

'Is everything alright, sweetheart,' Acky politely asked. 'Yes Acky dear, everything is just fine. I was just informing Makarov of his mistake back at the island a few years back. I told you I would have words with him about it,' I sternly said. 'Well... try to control your anger dear,' he lovenly begged.

"Ah! is Acky here? He is, isn't he? Where is he? Mavis excitedly said.

"Yes Mother, he is. He's downstairs," I begrudgingly said, knowing what was about to happen to my dear Acky.

"Oh! gotta go Third, GOTTA GO" I happily said as I leaned over to him.

"By the way, I told you not to make her mad. She is the one mage in this world that you do not want as your enemy. There is no one, and I mean no one, stronger than her, whether it's Earthland, the Spirit world or the Dragon world, she's at the top of the food chain and above all, she is my precious baby, so be careful," I warned him. With that said she ran straight through the wall without saying another word. She had a big smile on her face the would lite a room. It made me feel warm inside knowing how much Mom loved Acky.

"Oh my! there she goes. Now what am I gonna do with her?" I sighed. 'Darn! I still never got to discuss her granddaughter with her,' as I shook my head.

"Again, I am so sorry Celestia for my outburst and my mistake back then," he said as he wiped away my tears as I held my head in shame. "Please forgive a foolish old man," he pleaded.

"Well if you were anyone else, I would be long gone as well as your guild, but as it's you and for everything that you have done for my family... I will accept your apology." I said with a smile. "Now lets drop this matter, shall we."

"Thank you Celestia, you are truly amazing, by the way you were telling me about yourself. Please continue," he said with a curious look at her.

"Yes... as I was saying, my name is Layla Vermillion, Mavis Vermillion's daughter and I am the Queen of the Dragon Realm, but you may call me Celestia. Also, I do go by one other name... Layla Heartfillia... and yes Lucy is my daughter. Acnologia is her father," I proudly said. 'The look on Makarov's face is priceless, if only I had a camera,' I thought as I laughed to myself.

"EEEHHHHH! REALLY, wow I knew there was something special about her the moment she walked through the doors. She's a kind, friendly, gentle girl who always seemed to command respect. I also thought that she was a lot more powerful then she showed or was even aware of," he proudly said. 'She's got her mother's temper as well,' Makarov laughed to himself.

"Wait a second, you've bound her powers and I'm guessing her memories as well. She's never mentioned that Aconlogia was her father," he deducted with a slight grin.

"Yes that is correct Master. When she wakes up in a few hours, most of her memories will return along with her powers. That is why I am here right now, I need you to explain to everyone that Lucy will be disoriented and confused for a few hours after she wakes up. She will need her friends support. The more the merrier, if you would. Perhaps a party would be helpful, as it will keep everyone here at the guild while she gets reoriented, besides Fairy Tail is famous for its parties, right!" I said hoping he would assist in this matter.

"By the way, thank you for taking such good care of her and please continue to do so in the future," I said as I slowed bowed to him.

"Yes! Yes! of course we will. Everyone here loves her and would do anything to protect her," he happily said. "Is there anything else Celestia," he curiously asked.

"Well... one thing, but it's a little personal... does you're grandson love Lucy by any chance? I got that vibe when Natsu was bringing her to the infirmary," I asked, hoping for good news.

"Well... I spoke to him several times about it, because he's been acting rather weirdly lately and it seems that he does, but I'm afraid it's in vain. I'm pretty sure Lucy and Natsu love each other and I think they are secretly dating, but I'm not positive... it's just a feeling I have," he said looking a little heartbroken for his grandson.

"Really! that's wonderful, two potential sons-in-laws... YES!" I said happily as Makarov looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Master, I have a secret mission for your grandson tomorrow, if that's alright," I asked hoping that would be no problem.

"That's fine Celestia, I'll ask him to come back here tomorrow at noon. Is there anything else," he inquired.

"Yes Master there is, although I can't explain the details right now. However, I will explain it at a later date. I need you to suspend all missions until further notice and I ask that you bring all Fairy Tail mages that are out on missions back as soon as possible. No exceptions, no questions asked, understood," I said as I stared at him.

"Understood Celestia, I'll take care of it," he said as he got up from my chair. "If that's everything, shall we go and meet everyone," he said with a big grin.

"Yes! lets do that. I can't wait to see my precious daughter. To hug her and talk to her, I've missed that, it's been so long. OH! I have friends downstairs that are eager to see their children as well," I happily said.

"Pardon me, what was that about the others," he asked.

"Hahaha... you'll see. Actually, there are going be some very happy people down there in a few minutes. You don't want to miss it!" I winked and smiled at him.

"Let's go..." I said as we walked out of Master's office.

**Natsu's POV**

"Lucy, I never get tired of looking at your sleeping face," I whispered into her ear as I lightly caressed her face. "Please wake up Lucy, it's been two hours already."

It's so quite here it's making me nervous. As I was about to get up of the bed and go and see what was happening downstairs, a hand tugged at my vest. I quickly spun around to see Lucy's eyes slowly opening.

"Are you alright? I was so worried," I said as I stared in to her beautiful brown eyes.

"What happened Nats... ah my head," Lucy said as she looked to be in some discomfort.

"Wait right here, I'll go and get Wendy," as I started to get up from the bed to get help.

"No," she said with a forced smile. "It'll get better soon, I think... just lie with me for a little while. My mind feels a little cloudy but the discomfort is starting to subside a little bit. Please Natsu!" she pleaded.

"Of course Lucy," I smiled and slowly laid by her side. I reached one arm underneath her neck and pulled her close to my body and leaned over and kissed her on her lips. "Lucy, I'll stay here as long as you want me to... I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a small smile as she rested her head against my chest and closed her eyes.

**Lucy's POV**_ (20 minutes later)_

'Ah! this feels so nice, Natsu's warm body always makes me feel relaxed and I melt into myself,' I thought as I slowly opened my eyes and shifted my position so my mouth was next to his ear.

"Natsu, sweety, please wake up," I said as I kissed his ear lobe and lightly blew.

"Ah! what was that!" he yelled as he jumped up. "Oh! you're awake Lucy... and stop doing that you know how sensitive my ears are," he said with a big grin.

"Hahaha, I know, that's why I did it," I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"BTW! why am I here Natsu?" i curiously asked while looking up at him.

**Natsu's POV**

"Lucy, you passed out after that woman touched you're face and Master told me to take you up here to rest," he explained to me. "You know it's weird when you started to fall that big guy caught you before I even had a chance to get to you. You know what's really weird that woman called him Acnologia, an..." I said as I was quickly cut of as Lucy jumped out of the bed and on to the floor with a big thud. She had the most wonderful smile on her face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears to protect them from her scream.

"Oh! sorry Natsu... I just remembered something," she said while running around the bed and jumping into my arms.

"I know who they are Natsu," She said as she couldn't contain my excitement any more and kissed me on the cheek. "OOOOOH! Natsu you are gonna be so happy in a few minutes. You have no idea who's wating for you downstairs," she said with a smirk.

"Who Luc..." I started to say, but she cut me off.

"You'll see, let's go down there," she said with a big toothy grin. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the door. As I opened the door, she released my hand and started running down the hall.

"MAMMA, PAPPA," Lucy screamed as she...

* * *

Don't worry everyone, this story will pick very soon. I'm just enjoying the interactions between the characters.

Just a heads up to those that marked this story and my last one as a fav, follow and/or reviewed, I thank you. Also with the GMGs coming up in a few chapters, perhaps you folks may end up as members of the new guild in Fiore called "Neverland". I will be putting a different spin on the games as well. Oops leaked something. LOL

Next update should be early next week. Cool!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Starfire let's see if I can clarify a few things without giving anything away. Well, Acnologia and Jude are two different people. No, Lucy isn't a dragon, although there is a "BUT" there. LOL. That's all I will say about that at the moment. As for Lucy and Natsu's relationship, I think it's a secret at this time, but the secret will be out soon... very soon. Laxus on the other hand may be a problem.

I will clarify one thing for everyone, Lucy will be with Natsu in the end. I like that pairing for this story. On the other hand, I do like stories with Laxus and Lucy as a pair, hmmmm, I wonder.

Please forgive my errors in grammar and spelling. 

**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Family Pt.2**_

* * *

**Mira's POV**

'I can't remember the last time I've seen it so quiet here,' I wondered as I looked around the empty guild. There were chairs tipped over, drinks spilled and hot food still steaming on some tables. It's as if the place was just abandoned one day, without any warning. My eyes came to a stop at the four figures standing at the center of the guild.

'That reminds me, I should see to our guests like Master asked me,' this isn't going to be easy I thought as I walked around the bar and towards our guests.

"E-Excuse m-me," I stuttered as I cleared my throat and guided them to an empty table at the center of the guild. "P-Please have a seat."

"Thank you," they all said in unison as the sat down and got comfortable.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"We're fine for now," said the man in the red cloak. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well if you do decide on something just let me know. My name is MiraJane and I'll be happy to help you in any way possible," I confidently said with a smile on my face. They all nodded and I returned to my familiar spot behind the bar.

The quietness of the guild was interrupted by familiar voices talking as the front doors swung open and in walked Bisca and Alzack with Asuka leading the way. They were happily discussing something about ice cream and laughing to one another. 'A! they look so cute together,' I smiled.

"Aunty Mira, may I have some ice cream," Asuka said with a big smile as she walked towards the bar.

"Of course, sweety," I said.

"Mira, where is everyone? It's so quiet here," Bisca curiously asked as she looked around.

"Well some things happened and then I looked up and they were all gone. But don't worry Laxus went to get them. They should be here soon," I said as I reached for the ice cream.

"Thanks Mira," Alzack said as he stared at the strangers. He felt the hair on the back of his head stand up as he pondered who they were.

"Asuka, please come back here dear," Bisca said motioning for Asuka to return to her side.

"But Momma, my ice cream, you promised," she pouted and turned and walked towards her mother.

Asuka folded her arms and slowly stamped across the floor. As she passed the strangers she paused and started to look at them with curiosity. She turned her head from side to side as if she was deep in thought. She smiled and tugged on the big man's cloak.

"Mister Acky, up please," she cutely said as she held up her arms and waited to be picked up.

Everyone stared on in amazement as Asuka said that. But what really amazed everyone one was that Acnologia opened his cloak, pulled his hood back over his head and reached down and picked her up. Then he sat her on his knees and smiled at her.

"AH! Asuka baby, my how you've grown," he said as he pulled her in for a hug. "I missed you, baby!"

"I missed you too," she said with a big grin. "Momma said you were a fig.. a fignen.., she said you weren't real."

"Momma this is mister Acky, he found me when I was lost last time... remember, I told you he bought me ice cream and helped me find you... ah! I wanted ice cream too, I forgot again!" she said as she looked at over at me grumbling about not getting her ice cream.

I smiled at Asuka and scooped some ice cream into a bowl, grabbed a spoon and proceeded to walk over to her. As I arrived at the table I could now see his face. 'Wow! he's very handsome and young looking,' I thought. His long black hair is neatly pulled back into a ponytail that reaches down passed his shoulders. His bright smile is only surpassed by his big brown eyes, which look so familiar. 'Where have I seen those eyes before,' I wondered, and then it hit me...

"AH! ah... a-are you Lucy's father," I enthusiastically asked loudly as he nodded yes. "I knew it the moment I saw your eyes, but..." I was interrupted by the sighs of everyone in the guild.

"HUH!" they all said in unison. I was so focused on Asuka and Acky that I never noticed that everyone had returned to the guild and listening to everything.

As I looked around the guild they were all mumbling to one another while trying to make sense of what they just heard. Then I heard a low growl and looked down at Acnologia gently holding Asuka. He looked up and sighed.

"Yes, Lucy is my daughter... yes, I am Acnologia the dragon... no, I won't hurt any of you," he said succinctly. "All other questions will have to wait till later."

"Oh! mister Acnologia, sir... thank you, thank you so much for protecting our Asuka. How can we ever repay you for that. We were so scared that day and we searched all over Fiore for her. We were so worried and then suddenly, she was right there behind us. We were so scared that someone had hurt her and when she found us we were so happy," Bisca said as tears rolled down her face.

"We thought Asuka was making up the story about the dragon... HUH! that means she was serious when she said that you wanted to teach her Dragon Slaying magic," she said as she wiped the tears from my eyes. "Were you serious?" she questioned him.

"Yes I was and still am, but we'll discuss that at another time," he said. "All gone Asuka?" he inquired and she nodded. He stood up and lowered her to the floor and gave her little pat on the head and moved a little to the side of Asuka. 

**Mavis's POV**

As I passed threw the wall, I spotted my target. From the edge of the balcony, I jumped and landed a few feet from Acky. "ACKY!" I happily shouted, and then jumped into his arms. I landed face first on the floor, as I passed threw his body. I stood up and shook off the stars that circled my head. 'Hmmm, that never worked out to well,' I thought as I attempted to hug Acky again, with the same result.

Everyone in the guild burst out laughing. 'Why were they all laughing?' I wondered. 'Oh well...'

"MOTHER!" Celestia shouted from the top of the balcony. "Body, Please."

"What dear?" I frustratingly asked .

"Mother, you're in your spirit form. Please take your human form now," she said with a frustrated look. "Geez! why is it always like this."

"HEHEHE, I forgot again," I said as I tilted my head and stuck out my tongue at her.

"I call upon the blessed stars, grant me my true form... RELEASE," I chanted. A golden disk of light appeared at the top of my head and slowly passed down threw my body and disappeared at the bottom of my feet.

"That feels better," I said as I smiled at my daughter.

I again lunged myself at Acky, but this time I was able to jump up and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him and he in turn hugged me back. "I missed you so much Acky!" I softly said with the hint of a tear in my eye.

"Everyone! please calm down," Celestia said as she walked down the stairs, pulling her hood back. As she moved towards us, she stopped by the side of us and leaned in towards me and whispered, "Mom! please get down, this is hard enough to explain without you adding to the problem."

"I understand sweetheart," I said with a warm smile on my face as I released myself from Acky's embrace. I then hugged her and said, "I love you, sweetheart. If you need any help, just ask ok dear."

"Thanks Mom," she softly said to me. " I love you too." 

**Gajeel's Pov**

To say that this has been a weird day would be a complete understatement. First, strangers show up with familiar yet scary powers. Then they act weird around Lucy and seem to know some of us or perhaps all of us. One is called Acnologia and that other one feels very familiar, not only that but now Mavis is...

'Wow! Celestia looks just like Bunny Girl, only difference is, shes a little more mature looking and her hair is longer and tied back in a pony tail, but DAM shes smokin hot. Better not stare to much or Levy might bust me. Levys still pretty cute too, ' I thought as I laughed out loud. "Gi Hi Hi Hi." 'Enough of that for the moment.'

"That's it! I've had enough," Gajeel roared. "Who are you people?"

"Is Lu-chan alright Master? what happened to her?" she asked with a worried look as she peaked out from around Gajeel's back.

"She's fine Levy," Master said with a small sigh as he stood at the top of the balcony.

"Master, what's this all about and who are these people," yelled someone from the croud.

"This is not Man," said Elfman.

"Yes! what is the meaning of all of this," Laxus said from the doorway. "I found the cowards," he snickered as everyone mumbled to themselves.

"QUIET, you brats. I'll explain what I ca..." he said as he was interrupted by Celestia speaking. 

**Celestia's POV**

"Ah! I got it... lets try that," I said to Mother as I released myself from her hug.

"What dear? Ah! you mean the log book," she said.

"Yes Mother, I believe it's time we come clean on some things, besides, I've been watching them for a long time and I know we can trust each and everyone of them," I said with a feeling of confidence. 'Do you all agree?' I said as I looked to my family, who were all nodding.

"Master, may I have the guild's log book, please!" I asked, as I looked at him.

"Sure Celestia, but why?" he inquired as he motioned to Mira to bring out the book.

"I'll explain it a little later, OK!" I said as Mira handed me the log book, which is bound in dark brown leather with the Fairy Tail insignia embossed in the center and some intricate scroll work framing the the insignia. "Thank you Mira."

"Everyone, I am going to tell you something now that only a handful of people on Earthland know. I trust that anything you hear now will remain a secret and is NEVER to be revealed to anyone outside of this guild. Is that understood?" I stated as I looked around the room. "This is classified information."

"We understand," they all said in unison.

"This better be good," Ezra said.

"It is," I said.

As I held the log book, I looked at it and thought, 'it's been a long time since I've held this.' I held the book up so everyone could see it.

"This book contains the names of all members of Fairy Tail, past and present, along with their personal information. It also has detailed information about all missions that Fairy Tail has complete to date," I stated as I looked around the room as everyone stared on intently.

"It maybe a very unassuming book, but only those with a Fairy Tail guild mark may read what's written within it, all others will only see blank pages. But, there is also more to this book than you can see at first glance. Hidden within this book is the complete history of Fairy Tail and it's origins and that is protected by a powerful spell. This spell can only be broken by the one who placed it there... and that was me," I said proudly.

I laid the book on the table and everyone gathered around to see what was happening. I moved my hand across the book and said to myself, 'what was once bound, to be not seen, I Layla Vermillion release thee.' As I finished my chant the book grew by several times in thickness, revealing what I had sealed away.

"Wow! the book got bigger," Wendy said with a smile.

"Aye Sir! it really did," Happy said as his eyes sparkled.

I looked at them and smiled, "Cool, HUH!"

"Yea!" they said.

"Anyway, I won't reveal to much here, only the first couple of pages for now," I said while looking towards Makarov. "Master, I will hand this back to you after I have finished with it. You may read it and decide what should be done with it after that. Either share it with the guild or if you wish I can reseal it. The choice is yours," I stated.

"As you wish Celestia," he said.

"Okay, before I open this, I ask that you hold your questions until after I'm finish," I said as I looked out over the guild. They all agreed.

I let out a little sign and started to speak.. "My name is Layla Vermillion, but you may call me Celestia. I'm the Queen of the Dragon Realm and that big adorable man over there is my loving husband Acky. Yes! he is the Dragon King Acnologia. Before you all get to worried, what happened during the S-Class exams was a mistake on Masters part and not Ackys fault. As for the things you've read and heard about Acky. Well, some of it's nothing more than pure fiction."

Master shook his head in agreement, "I'm sorry everyone, that was my mistake."

"Anyway... I did go by one other name recently and that was Layla Heartfillia. I see you all recognize the name Heartfillia. Well, Jude and I raised Lucy for a little while, to protect her. We were not a traditional couple, as in a normal loving husband and wife duo, we were together for Lucys sake only. Jude was a wonderful person and father, despite what you've seen from him. I'm sure Acky would love to tell you about the real Jude, the man that you never saw," I said as I smiled at Acky. "By the way, Acky is Lucy's biological father, just incase you haven't already figured that out."

"I also have a younger twin brother, whom some of you have already met," I smiled as I looked at Mom, who was also smiling back at me.

"Also! Mavis is my mother. As you can see mother isn't human... well you probably already figured that out as well. She's the queen of the Celestial world and is married to my dad the Celestial Spirit King," I proudly said.

"WHAT! Lucy is my granddaughter!" Mother shouted in astonishment.

"Wow! you are only now realizing that. For such a smart woman, you sure can be dense sometimes." I laughed at her.

"Really First, how did you miss that," Macao laughingly said. "Lucy is the splitting image Celestia. I think we all got that right away."

Mavis just hung her head and shrugged her shoulders as she moved her foot back and forth across the floor and said in a whisper, "s-sorry."

"We will deal with that later Mother," I said as I slowly opened the book to the first page. "Anyway back to the topic at hand... back to the log book,"

_**At the top of the first page, I started reading...**_

"**Guild** - Fairy Tail

**Established** - x396 "NO! that's not a typo," I said.

**Location** - Magnoliaceae, Fiore

**Number of Founding Members** - four

**Guild Master** - Layla Vermillion

**Member** - Mavis Vermillion

**Member** - Zeref Vermillion

**Member** - Acky Logia" 

"By the way Master, we need to get the guild building back and I have a plan for that," I said as I looked at him and smirked.

"We'll do what ever is necessary Celestia, or should I call you First," he laughed.

"Celestia is fine," I laughed.

"Celestia, that date for the founding of Fairy Tail, makes no sense. How is that possible?" Freed asked out of curiosity.

"Good question Freed. We started the guild as a way to combat the threat to our world, the Spirit Realm, by the two waring Dragon factions, and that was how Fairy Tail came to be created," I said as I closed the book and handed it to Master Makarov. "Yup! we're older than we look," I smiled.

"Everyone! Lucy will be down here shortly, but before she comes down, there is something we wish to show you all," I smiled and started walking towards the back doors. "Please everyone, follow us out back to the training grounds. Wendy, Gajeel, you're gonna love this. HAHAHA!" I laughed out loud.

As we all walked out the doors, I could hear Natsu talking Lucy and comforting her. 'Isn't that sweet Acky,' I happily said. 'I hope they find what we found.'

'I do to my dear,' Acky said with a light blush on his face. 'We better hurry, they will be down soon.' 

* * *

That was a lot of typing. My two fingers are sore. LOL The next chapter will probably take a week to complete, so bear with me as it's pretty well all Natsu and Lucy with a little Laxus thrown in for that spicy feeling. After that is the GMG, so yes there is action on the horizon and a few surprises as well.

BTW, please let me know what you think of the story so far. Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Family Pt.3**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

As I laid on the floor outside the door, Natsu quickly ran over to me and gently picked me up. He had a concerned look on his face and I could tell he was worried.

"Luce! what happened? Why were you on the floor just now? Are you alright? he said as he pulled me in closer to his chest.

"I don't know what happened Natsu!" I said as I tried to clear the cob webs from my head. "All I remember is running out the door and then it was like my body just turned on me. It was as if there were dozens of voices in my head and they were all speaking at the same time. Plus the air smelled so bad... I guess I passed out."

"Ah! that's your dragon senses kicking in. You'll get used to it no time," he quietly laughed while staring into my eyes. "HUH! how did I know that Luce?" he asked me.

"I don't know Natsu. Maybe it's because we grew up together, played together and fought together when we were kids. We've always been together, at least that is what I seem to remember," I said as I kissed him on the cheek and slowly moved out of his arms.

"Maybe Auntie Layla did something to us earlier, remember, you fainted then too," he said, while trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Maybe she did Natsu. HUH! you remember Mamma Natsu? I inquired.

"Yup! and Uncle as well... AH! that was Dad down there too Luce. Finally after all these years of searching," he said with a big grin on his face as he held my hand and lead me down the stairs.

"Huh! no one's here Natsu!" I said as I looked around the empty guild. "Where are they?"

"Natsu started to sniff the air and said, "found them Luce."

"Where Natsu?" I said.

"Out back! They're all out there," I happily said.

"Ouch! Natsu my head hurts again, what do I do about this? How do you handle it?" I said as I leaned against him for support.

He reached down and and picked me up as if I was his princess. 'Ahhh! I love this feeling. I wish I could stay like this forever,' I thought. "Natsu, I can't stay like this, what if someone saw us. They'd find out and they would drive us nuts. You know how hard it's been to keep this secre..." I said as Natsu interrupted me.

"Luce, we have to tell them sooner or later and besides, how long do you think Happy, Gray and Ezra will keep this quiet. We're probably already busted after the little incident earlier when you passed out and I freaked. Let's just tell them, OK!" he said as he leaned down and gave me a long passionate kiss. My heart was going beating so fast, I thought it would stop. 'I'm sure everyone outside could hear it,' I laughed to myself. 'So embarrassing.'

"Okay Natsu, I trust you. If you say we tell them, wellll! I guess we tell them. If they pick on me, I'm gonna make you suffer and you know what that means. You get the couch," I smiled and stuck out my tongue in a playful fashion.

"OKAY! I'll kill anyone who picks on you," he softly said as he mumbled... "I hate that couch!"

"HAHAHAHA!" I laughed at him and said, "well, let's go outside then. I think they're waiting for us." We walked out of the guild in a very precarious position.

**AN POV**

Everyone was gathered in the middle of the training field laughing and having a wonderful time. They had all just witnessed something special, something that very few people would ever get to see. They watched as the four strangers transformed from human into huge mighty dragons. They explained who they were to everyone, especially those that didn't know them and to two special Fairy Tail members, it was a very wonderful family reunion. For Wendy, it was a dream come true. Her mother was here and she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey it's Natsu and Lucy," someone shouted from the training field and everyone started to run towards them.

"Bunny Girl, you're Busted!" Laughed the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"That looks way to obvious flame brain," shouted Gray.

"I knew you two would get together... pay up Cana," Laughed Mira as she held out her hand to Cana.

"Fine! I never thought Natsu had it in him. Oh well I still have my friend here to keep me company. "Oops! empty, Mira refill please," Cana laughed out loud.

"You brats, how dear you keep secrets from your friends, just for that you pay for the library, that you destroyed," Master said with a grin.

"WHAT! please Gramps anything but that. Lucy will kill me," Natsu said as Lucy gave him a death stare.

"Lucy! why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend," Levy pouted. "We're supposed to tell each other everything."

"Sorry Levy, I'll explain later," I apologized.

"HUH! I know this looks a little conspicuous, but I fainted earlier and it's normal for Natsu to carry me like this. If that's the case, then how did everyone find out about us? Ezra, Gray, Happy was it one of you three who told our secret?"Lucy asked as she started to fume.

"Not me!" said Gray with a smile.

"Wasn't me either Lucy," Ezra said as she looked back over her shoulder at the five people still standing at the center of the field.

"HAPPYYYY! was it you? It was you, wasn't it you dammed cat. No fish for a week and you definitely get the couch," Lucy yelled while trying to hold back the laughter.

"Natsu help! Lucy's being mean to me again!" Happy cried as he landed on Natsu's head.

"Happy, Lucy's only teasing you. We know who ratted us out," Natsu said as he looked across the field. "It was you wasn't it uncle," he shouted.

"Yes it was, I could smell the charcoal all over my precious baby when I held her earlier," Acky roared. "What are you gonna do about it?" he laughed.

"Let's! fight Uncle, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as his hands turned to flames.

"OW! OW! OW! Hot, hot, hot, NATSU FLAMES! ouch put them out you IDIOT! or put me down." Lucy screeched as Natsu put her down. (LOL, he's such a dumbass sometimes.)

"AHHH! S-S-Sorry L-Lucy, I forgot I had you in my arms," he said. "You're so light Lucy, I forgot I had you were in my arms," he said with a big toothy grin.

"Fine! but you're so sleeping on the couch tonight," Lucy said as she glared at me. "Happy gets your spot," Lucy grinned as Happy flew into her arms.

"Aye! thanks Luce," happy said while grinning at Natsu.

"Everyone, let's go inside and start the party. Let's give Lucy, Natsu and their family a few minutes alone. Let's go you brats!" Master yelled at his children.

'Okay," they all said together and entered the guild, leaving Lucy, Natsu, Mavis, Celestia, Acky and Igneel alone in the field.

**Lucy's POV**

"See Natsu, I told you they'd pick on me," I said.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll get em all later," he said with an evil glare.

"You better get them or," I laughed, "you will get nothing."

"Lucy! baby girl!" I heard someone yell out to me.

"Ah! I forgot... MAMMA!" I yelled as I fell to my knees. My lips started to quiver as tears started to slowly roll down my cheeks. "MMMAAMMMMMAAAAAAAA," I cried.

Through my tear filled eyes I could see a figure approaching me. She was a tall beautiful blonde woman. It was a sight I thought I would never see again. "How? H-How are you here, but you died we buried you... How is this possible?" I said as I cried like a little girl.

There standing before me was my mother. It really was her. She leaned into Natsu and said, "you see that man over there dressed in red with e bright red eyes and the dark hair, that's Igneel... you're father. Go over and say hi!"

"Thank you Auntie," Natsu happily said as he started to run over to Igneel yelling, "Father!"

Mamma turned to me and her face just lite up. Her smile was as beautiful as I had remembered. She dropped to her knees in front of me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"M-Mamma, I m-missed you s-so much! I-i wrote to you e-e-every n-night," I cried as I buried my face into her neck.

"Baby girl, I missed you more than you can even imagine. I'm so sorry for leaving you and not one day went by when I never thought of you," Momma said as she tried to chock back her tears. "I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"OH! and thank you for the letters they were a real comfort to me when I missed you. It made me feel warm inside to know that you had found a new home and family with people who loves you and protects you," she said as she leaned back and held my face between her hands and reached in and kissed me on the cheek.

"That explains how you knew Natsu and I were mates!" I said as I wiped the tears from my face.

"Yes dear, but we can also smell Natsu of you," she laughed at me. "Speaking of Natsu and mating dear, he did mark you, right?" Mamma asked.

"Yes Mamma, he did," I said as my cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Show me dear!" she asked and I proceeded to unbutton my shirt to reveal a flame mark over my heart.

"It looks wonderful dear. I remember it being painful... was it," Mamma said as she cringed.

"It was very painful, he bit me on the neck. Natsu said that's what dragons do. Igneel told him to do that when he finds the one he would spend the rest of his life with," I shyly smiled.

"Dear, now that you have your memories back, you do realize that you also have dragon blood running through your vains," she said as stared to laugh an evil laugh. "You can return a little of that pain to Natsu now as you complete a true mating ritual."

"What do you mean Mamma?" I asked hoping I wouldn't regret asking.

"You know dear, when two dragons mate they mark each other and that creates a very deep bond between mates. The bond is so deep that both mates can feel each others presence. They can also feel when the other is in trouble, sad or even happy. There is also one really big benefit to mating and very few humans know about. That is that mates can communicate with each other through telepathy... cool huh!" Mamma said with a grin. "Oh I almost forgot, one other thing about true mates is that they can share their powers. In other words Natsu can use your powers and you can use his. You both have to teach each other how to use those powers though."

"Wow! that is so cool Mamma," I said. "Oh do I have any other powers besides my Celestial Magic?" I asked as I started to slowly get up.

" Yes dear you do, I won't say what it is but your other power will awaken in a day or two. Remember you will have a dragons power not a slayers power," Mamma said as she stood up as well. She then leaned into hug me and said now go and give Natsu a little pain. Go and finish the mating," she said with asmirk on her face.

"But Mamma that's embarrassing, besides Pappa is right next to him and Uncle Iggy is there as well," I said with red cheeks.

"Dear, don't worry about that, they are dragons after all. Dragons are very family oriented and both Iggy and Acky want you and Natsu together, so there won't be any problems," Mamma said calmly. "Now just walk up to him and give Natsu a kiss on the cheek and when he shows embarrassment lean in and bit his neck, OK?"

"Okay, I can't believe I'm gonna do this in front of my parents, This is so embarrassing," I said as I held on to Mamma's arm and walked over to Natsu.

"Natsu!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm so happy." I leaned in a gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn red with embarrassment. "I love you, forgive me," I softly said, as I leaned into his neck. I saw Mother smiling out of the corner of my eyes.

* * *

This is a shorter chapter, because the next chapter will end this arc and I didn't want this chapter to get to large. The last part will be out sometime this week. Enjoy!

To those of you who are still following this story, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter...**_

First of all, I'd like to apologize for not having updated this story in a while, but summer is finally here and between work, projects at home and my other story which I can't seem to stop writing, time has been an issue. Also, there seems to be very little interest in this story (my fault entirely), so I've decided to put this story on hold for a while. In a couple of months I will come back to it and I hope to improve it. I may rename and rewrite it then. I won't let the concept behind this story go, so it will make it someway... somehow.

To the three people who reviewed my story I thank you for your kind words. To those who hit fav and follow, I am sorry for putting this story a side for a few months. I hope you forgive me.

**Thank you...**


End file.
